cherubseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Norris
Bruce Norris (born Aled Thomas) is a former CHERUB agent, who excelled in physical combat and has a taste for violence, he is close friends with Kyle Blueman and James Adams Early life Bruce's mother died of blood poisoning hours after Bruce was born, while his father died in a building site accident when Bruce was a toddler. The Recruit Bruce is selected to spar against James during his enterance exams Bruce quickly overwhelms james and forces him into submission 3 times in succession, Later on he requested to talk to James to make sure there were no hard feelings about the sparring. Bruce took James with him on a mission in london so he could see Lauren he also beat up Greg Jenning to keep him off James' back . Bruce went slightly overboard on the mission to look like like vandals when he tipped the piano into the pool activating some alarms. Class A Bruce is on a training exercise with James to infiltrate a building and save two 8 year old hostages they failed when they failed to perform a proper survey or arrive on time , Kerry and Gabrielle shot him and james and gloated when they jogged back to the hostel when they could have taken a taxi with a money in the house. Kerry and Bruce argued which escalated when Bruce chipped her tooth dunking her head in the sink they fought knocking over the tv and blowing the fuse for the whole hostel Bruce dislodged a pin in Kerrys leg and sending her to hospital. Maximum Security Bruce is said to be on a Mission when he returns he is a Navy shirt The Killing Bruce ignores James like the rest of his griends after he beats up Andy Lagan Divine Madness Bruce is on a Mission in Australia Man vs Beast Bruce helps James intimidate Kevin untill he can do the height obstacle .Bruce falls off the height obstacle and miises the net badly breaking his leg. Mad Dogs Bruce goes on a mission with James to infiltrate the Mad Dogs gang by befriending Junior .Bruce bonds with Sasha when he shows off his fantastic ability in football. He plants cameras and recording equipment in Sashas house when James is having sex with his daughter. Bruce also takes place in the airport heist helping Sasha and the Kruger brothers stealing money out of an airoplane The Fall Bruce is caught with Bethany, both of them topless. The General Kerry breaks up with Bruce. Shadow Wave Bruce goes with James when the interview is taking place between the reporter and Tan Abdullah he Knocks out half the room and it is discovered that he wants to be a reporter Personality and skills Bruce is obsessed with fighting he reads Fighting magazines and collects Equipment like knuckle dusters, nun chucks and death stars he seems to genuinly enjoy fighting Bruce is quite intelligent and has an extreme skill in martial arts he is widely considered the best fighter in CHERUB he has a talent for languages.Bruce is good at all sports but chooses to blow them of in favour of Martial arts Trivia When Bruce chose his new name upon joining CHERUB it is possible he named himself after the two famous fighters Bruce Lee and Chuck Norris Category:popular Category:CHERUB Agent Category:Past CHERUB Agent